


The Valentines Fic.

by 5t3r30typ1c4l



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Roronoa Zoro, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Knives, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Time Skip, Power Bottom, Power Bottom Roronoa Zoro, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Vinsmoke Sanji, Valentine's Day, Wax Play, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5t3r30typ1c4l/pseuds/5t3r30typ1c4l
Summary: Roronoa power bottoms Sanji on Valentine's Day
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 7
Kudos: 71





	The Valentines Fic.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Hanukah Motherfuckers

**Sanji’s a romantic, Zolo knew that, but he still didn’t understand why he had to dress up for this.** Sanji had forced him into a nice shirt and dress pants. He’d even asked if Zolo would mind going without his swords, to which the Swordsman had flat out refused. Sanji had laughed and explained that he knew it was a long shot but he didn’t mind. 

The date had started at dusk. Sanji had taken him to a small restaurant that he claimed was “up to his standards” and they’d enjoyed an amazing dinner. Sanji warned him not to eat too much and when Zolo had protested his lover had simply smiled. A roguish, devilish smile that made Zolo shudder. 

Afterwards Sanji had dragged him down to the beach to watch the rest of the sunset. They’d cuddled against the chill and the Cook went on and on about how amazing Zolo was and much he loved pampering him. Sanji had fed him strawberries and other fruits, transfixed on the way Zolo licked the juice from his fingers. 

Finally, Sanji had taken him to a hotel, an upscale place that must have cost a fortune. It wasn’t until they’d made it into the room that Zolo realized what kind of place this was.

The walls were mirrors, there were hooks on the bed, and the bathroom was extravagant. Zolo had swallowed hard, it was a love-hotel. Sanji had dragged him into the already prepared bubble bath. Happily humming and touching Zolo wherever he wanted. His erection was prominent against Zolo’s back.

He’d teased and kissed and suckled on the Swordsman’s neck making the man groan and whimper. Twisting and pulling his breasts while whispering dirty things in his ear. When he deemed the Swordsman sufficiently flustered he’d pulled them out of the bath. Drying him with a soft, fluffy towel, Sanji revealed just what he was planning.

The Cook had laid down on the silk sheets. He reached under the bed and pulled out several ropes. 

“You mentioned a while ago that you wanted to try something new.” Sanji explained as he fastened his ankles to the bed. “So I thought you’d like this.”

He attached his right hand and held out the last rope. Zolo looked at him,

“Does this mean…” he trailed off. Sanji grinned and beckoned him closer.

“You can do whatever you want to me.” he said and Zolo shuddered. “Oh, and one more thing. See that box over there?”

He pointed to a white box roughly the size of Zolo’s forearm, it was tied with a satin ribbon. Zolo nodded and grabbed it off the nightstand. It was heavy and something inside clunked against the edges of the box. Sanji laid back again with a sigh.

“Open it, it’s a gift.”

Zolo carefully pulled the ribbon apart and opened the box. Unwrapping the meticulously placed tissue paper to reveal… 

“A knife?” he held up the sharpened black steel. The hilt was soft leather and the blade itself was jagged and sharp. He turned it over in his hand. “What’s the engraving say?”

“It’s French,” Sanji grinned, “ _ bête aimante gentille.”  _

“What’s it mean?” Zolo twisted the knife. It was perfectly balanced, was it custom made he wondered? Sanji took the knife and placed it on his chest. He guided Zolo’s hands to tie his wrist with the last piece of black silk. 

“Kind, loving beast.” he said. Zolo snorted and sat on the Cook’s hips.

“I am neither kind nor loving.”

“You are to me.” the way Sanji looked at him. So full of love and admiration, it made his chest tight. He didn’t think he deserved to be so highly regarded. Zolo sighed and kissed Sanji’s neck. The Cook pulled on his restraints before remembering that he was subdued. Zolo sucked bruises onto his pale chest, a thousand thoughts running through his head. So many thing he could do… so many things… his mind wandered towards the knife. It was warm with their body heat. 

Sanji always seemed to get the most excited after Zolo had killed something. Seeing him drenched in blood, holding his swords, Zolo knew what he wanted to do.

“Candles,” he whispered and Sanji whimpered at the thought.

“Under the-the bed.” he choked, “there’s matches too.”

Zolo nodded and sat up, brushing his wet hair away from his face. He found scented candles, matches, whips, switches, and more. There were machines, small boxes that had arms on them, vibrators, dildos, cock-rings, everything that Zolo could imagine. He settled for a few choice items. 

The Swordsman sat back on his lover’s hips. Relishing in the soft moan he earned in response. Zolo shushed Sanji and struck a match, lighting a tall, black candle. Sanji stared at him and bit his lip.

“If I had known that--” he cut himself off with a hiss. Zolo grinned as he dripped the hot wax along Sanji’s chest. The poor man’s stomach bobbed and hitched with each choked groan. Zolo dragged his fingers through the quickly cooling wax. “Oh  _ fuck,”  _

“You like being underneath me?” Zolo rasped, dripping more and more getting closer and closer to Sanji’s cock. The Cook squirmed and gasped.

“What makes you think that?” he growled, a pitiful attempt at regaining control. Zolo smiled, picking up his new knife and dragging the blunt edge across Sanji’s chin. “I see.”

Zolo pressed the blade into Sanji’s throat, enjoying the way his lover’s Adam’s apple bobbed. 

“Can I fuck your throat?” he asked and Sanji’s pupils dilated instantly. The Cook nodded so fast Zolo thought he might get a concussion. Zolo ran his hands through Sanji’s mussed hair and scooted up until Sanji was eye level with his cock. Slowly, gently, he fed the man his dick. Moaning and praising his lover as he did. Sanji huffed and closed his eyes, leaning into the hands pulling on his hair. 

Zolo took it slow, appreciating the time and effort Sanji must have gone through to make this all possible. It was like a dream, a lovely amazing dream that he never wanted to wake up from. God, the sound of Sanji gagging on his cock was  _ so  _ hot. Spit and saliva poured down the Cook’s chin. 

Zolo moaned as he fucked into Sanji’s mouth. Muttering his name under his heavy breaths. Loving the way his balls smacked against his lover's chin. So dirty, so filthy, _so_ sexy.Sanji clenched his fists and pulled on his restraints. Mewling he said something and Zolo pulled out. With a gasp he said:

“You gonna fuck me or what?”

Zolo laughed and rolled his eyes. Even when his lover was bound there was no hiding that fiery spirit. The Swordsman reached for the second item he’d grabbed from under the bed.

“Wine?” Sanji rose a brow, “what are you gonna do with that? Get drunk and leave me here?”

Zolo scoffed and used his new knife to wedge the bottle open. Breathing in the scent of fresh wine he looked Sanji in the eye.

Then, tantalizingly slow, he poured the chilled wine all over the Cook. Sanji yelped, it was the complete opposite of the hot wax. Zolo watched with satisfaction as goosebumps rose all over his skin. 

He leaned in, keeping his eyes on Sanji’s face, as he suckled on a wine-soaked nipple. The Cook shivered violently and bit back a strained groan. Zolo licked and sucked on the delicate skin. Leaving bruises, opaque and faded, all over Sanji’s body. Determined to make the man beg he didn’t say anything and neglected his dick. 

Sanji whimpered and Zolo grinned up at him, pulling his tongue away from his bellybutton. He waited, the Cook look liked he wanted to say something, but he held his tongue. Zolo shrugged and suckled the wine off of Sanji’s inner thigh. 

“You’re really gonna make me beg?” Sanji growled and Zolo chuckled. He pulled away and sat on Sanji’s chest. Reaching behind the Cook and plucking the lube off the nightstand. After pouring a generous amount on his fingers he rose up. Watching Sanji gulp as he worked himself open. Zolo let himself gasp and call out Sanji’s name through the pleasure. The Cook was breaking, and he knew it, for he couldn’t help but whine. “Fine,  _ fine  _ I’ll beg!”

Zolo paused and pulled out his fingers. It was a good thing too because he’d been dangerously close to cumming. Sanji gasped and swallowed.

“I can’t believe I’m about to do this,” he muttered and looked Zolo dead in the eye. “Please, please fuck me! I can’t take this anymore! It’s torture watching you and not being able to touch you. I don’t care what you do to me just-- _ milk me Roronoa!”  _

Zolo nodded and lined himself up. Eagerly sinking down on Sanji’s throbbing cock. They moaned when he was fully seated, Sanji pulled on his bonds again. Whimpering when he remembered he was still bound.

“Good, good…” Zolo whispered, “so fucking good.”

“Please,” Sanji said but Zolo wasn’t sure what he was asking for. He wasted no time, grinding down on Sanji, bracing his weight with his hands on both sides of his lover’s head. They kissed and kissed and kissed, until Zolo was moaning and groaning into Sanji’s mouth. 

“Ride me, ride me,” Sanji repeated and Zolo was quick to comply. Spotting himself in the mirror beside their bed. It was animalistic, there was spit and wine and cracking wax everywhere. He was grunting and gasping and chasing his orgasm like no tomorrow. The bed didn’t squeak, but everyone in the damn world had better know who he screamed for. Sanji shouted for him, Zolo grinned on his lap. 

“Come on, I can feel it.” he goaded the babbling man. Sick squelching and squishing came from his ruined insides. Zolo didn’t care, his nerves were on fire, lava burned in his blood. He wanted more, he needed more, he wanted to see just how delicious Sanji’s face was when he came like this. Zolo squeezed down on him and rode his dick faster. “Cum for me you dirty whore.”

Sanji wailed and gasped, he stuck his tongue out and cried. Zolo kept going, even when Sanji’s whimpers turned to sobs of weak protest. Warm cum filled him and he was  _ addicted  _ to the feeling. More, he was going to milk Sanji for all he was worth. 

_ More.  _

Zolo kissed him again and again, grabbing his own neglected cock. Sanji mumbled into the kiss, delirious with pleasure and Zolo laughed. 

“I’ll untie you soon.” he promised and Sanji choked on his words. The swordsman grunted and shuddered, cumming all over the pair of them. With a sigh of content he fell forward onto his lover and hummed happily. “So good…”

Sanji laughed dryly,

“If I had known you’d go  _ this  _ crazy I would have saved this for your birthday.”

Zolo grinned, “I’ve got a few ideas.”

“Oh no.”


End file.
